chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Is the Head
Summary When a sick boy is brought in, Ethan is faced with a tough decision that quickly escalates into a complicated and dangerous situation. Connor and Maggie are put to the test, while Natalie and Ethan aren't sure what to make of Elsa, the new third year medical student. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Heather Headley as Gwen Garrett * Molly Bernard as Med Student Elsa Currie * Bess Rous as Lisa Harris * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Dan Waller as Chris Davis * Brian King as Matt Harris * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas * Dennis Cockrum as Ray Burke * Devin Ratray as Tommy Burke * Adam Petchel as Tim Burke * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead Co-Stars * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Sarai Rodriguez as Nurse Denise Valdez * Glenn Harston as Bill Nevins * Kayden Koshelev as Ben Davis * Kroydell Galima as Radiology Tech Gene Pineda * Ron E. Rains as Father Brady * Hugh Callaly as Mr. Donovan * Kathleen Lawlor as Mrs. Donovan * Brian Noonan as Crony * William Eric Bramlett as Piano Teacher * Elic Bramlett as Drinking Bud * Ron Haynes as Police Officer * Mark Harper as Security Guard Chuck Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Joseph Sousa as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Safura Fadavi as Co-Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Audra Allis as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Chloe Arbiture as Production Designer * Lillian E. Benson as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Danny Weiss as Executive Story Editor * Meridith Friedman as Story Editor Background information and Notes Gallery Cm0403a.jpg Cm0403b.jpg Cm0403c.jpg Cm0403d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes